Verdugo
by bamby cullen
Summary: One shot .Dicen que en la noche la verdad esta mas dispuesta a salir, que hasta el hombre más astuto puede sucumbir ante ella, y que las palabras no temen ser pronunciadas, porque las sombras guardan el secreto.


**Algo que tenia que decir, si planeo terminar mi otra historia" Paginas de mi vida" , es que tengo muchos otros problemitas pero si la voy a seguir escribiendo, necesito tiempo. Y no da escribir por escribir algo. Pero si, se va a terminar. :) **

_H__**i! holas colegas lectores! Primero q todo debo decirle q son valientes, leyeron el sumario y decidieron echar un un vistazo y por eso los aplaudo , ojalano no se decepcionen.**_

_**Unas cositas antes, no creo que tanga spoilers, al menos que develen la trama del libro por completo pero como ven los personajes son los 2 principales, asi q ya saben de q va la cosa :) , pero recomendaría que se lo leyeran antes porque te ayuda a situarte en el ambiente y ademas que esta buenísimo**_

_**He visto que hay muy pocos finc de la saga study de maria snyder por aqui, en español ( es una lastima :( ) , y siempre quise escribir uno acerca del primer libro Dulce Veneno, me encantaron los personajes y la historia con los venenos y todo jajjaja . Ya tenia la idea dando vueltas, solo tenia que plasmarla en papel, la verdad que hacerlo es mi deleite , solo espero que ustedes cuando lo lean tambien sientan el mismo placer que senti al escribirla. Gracias !**_

**Disclaimer****: No poseo Dulce veneno de marya snider, y eso significa para mi desgracia tampoco a Valek,**

**...  
**

_Sumario_

_**Verdugo**_

**_"Dicen que en la noche la verdad esta mas dispuesta a salir, que hasta el hombre más astuto puede sucumbir ante ella, y que las palabras no temen ser pronunciadas, porque las sombras guardan el secreto"_**

_.._

_.._

_Lamentaba no haber traído mi cuchillo, esa estupidez me iba a costar todo, seguí corriendo hasta que mis pulmones ardían de esfuerzo y mi cabeza daba vueltas analizando posibles rutas de escape que no eran para nada visibles, no a estas alturas de la noche._

_Sabia que alguien me seguía desde que salí de probar la cena del comandante porque sentí la presencia del intruso, un poco vaga pero definitivamente estaba allí; como volver a mi cuarto si aquello se interponía en mi camino de regreso a la suite, _

_¿me atacaría si continuara en aquella dirección o esperaría y me arrinconaría cuando estuviera adentro?_

_Decidí virar y caminar en sentido opuesto, solo camine ; tal vez el pánico me gano porque cuando pensé que lo mejor seria ir a un lugar concurrido como la cocina o al menos la enfermería ya estaba en el patio exterior del castillo a varios metros de la entrada y percibí unos ojos observando desde algún lugar._

_Mis pisadas resonaban fuertemente, rompiendo la quietud, pero lo que mas me mortificaba era el hecho de que sea lo que fuera se acercaba en profundo silencio, como un fantasma acechando._

_Continúe a pesar del escalofrío que recorría mi espalda, mi energía se estaba agotando_

_¿Por qué tanta persecución, porque no salía de donde estuviese? ¿Era mejor cansarme hasta que ya no pudiese ni siquiera pensar en defenderme?_

_Si fuera así, quedaría indefensa, totalmente a su merced. Que cruel._

_Esto era un juego y yo el ratón asustado, porque siempre terminaba siendo la presa, siempre la victima, esto volvía a repetirse, ¡otra vez no, ya no mas!_

_En un arrebato la adrenalina controlo mis pasos haciendo que mi cuerpo se detuviera. _

_Me volteé_

___Si vas a acabar conmigo_-grite con las fuerzas que quedaban-_hazlo de frente_- una figura borrosa apareció, empujándome contra una pared ._

___hmm_- le escuche decir cuando su cuchillo acariciaba mi garganta de lado a lado, como buscando el lugar perfecto.-_eres muy impredecible, tosca_- con tono cargado de diversión y tal vez ¿excitación? -_que extraño, como el vidrio frágil, pero aplicas presión, se rompe y aun así,….puede cortar, hacerte sangrar

_Esa voz,_

_-_Pero me gusta, el factor sorpresa lo es todo si buscas sobrevivir.

.

_Estaba harta de que siempre fuera de ese modo._

_._

_Con Brazell ¡sobrevivir!,_

_._

_Con Reyad ¡sobrevivir!,_

_._

_En las mazmorras ¡sobrevivir!,_

_._

_Como catadora del rey ¡sobrevivir!,_

_._

_Y aquí mismo, sin importar cuanto lo deseara._

_._

_¿Porque se me negaba lo único que quería?_

_._

_No quiero sobrevivir _–largue susurrando al momento en que mis puños se cerraban haciendo vibrar mis nudillos de frustración_.- yo… ¡yo quiero vivir! _– grite a la altura de su rostro, que para mi desden estaba cubierto._

_Su otra mano llego a mi muñeca derecha, el contacto con su piel me producía sensación de calor que aumentaba casi al segundo cada vez mas, tiro elevando mi brazo, quedando mi mano presionada contra la piedra por encima_ _del nivel de mi cabeza; aun seguía apuntándome con su arma._

_Su aliento me llego como un golpe, hierbas y menta, acompañado de un suspiro apagado_

___Vivir eh?... No puedo romper el código y cambiar tu destino, pero…. puedo darte una vida a cambio, una que te pertenezca,_- liberó mi mano tomando un paso atrás, dejo caer su mascara revelando su rostro, Valek, -_la mía

_Sentí mi respiración volverse errática y luego bajar a un ritmo mas lento, al llegar a la comprensión de tales palabras._

_Su mirada tenía un ligero brillo_

_Al fin y al cabo ya no hay otra salida , al menos no para mi– _dijo con aspecto resignado y comenzó a avanzar sin titubear_

___Dicen que la dulce muerte te sonríe antes del final, así que compláceme amor, sonríe para mí

_Sus dedos pasearon por mi rostro hasta llegar a mi oreja y colocar mi cabello detrás_

___Descuida, aquí, yo no soy el asesino, no hoy- _coloco su cuchillo en mi mano y lo posiciono en su pecho, sin soltar su agarre y sin desviar su mirada -_termina tu trabajo, remátame

.

_Me acerque más a su cuerpo junto con el filo del cuchillo con más determinación que la que nunca había experimentado._

_._

_El líquido empezó a correr, de a poco primero, luego sin control._

_._

_Mis lágrimas no podían detenerse, revelando lo que se gritaba en mi interior_

_..._

_..._

_Lo bese en la oscuridad, mientras la cuchilla se hundía en la tierra._

_..._

_Fin_

_..._

_..._

**Ahora les haría una reverencia de pie, porque llegaron al final! **

** y por si un alma leyo esto gracias, me gusta escribir historias, solo por el hecho de que asi es como me expreso, publicarlas aqui es un plus de eso. **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**_Caulquier pregunta o critica es bienvenida _**


End file.
